Meddling Kids: Crab Attack
by Ellis97
Summary: A giant crab monster attacks the city and the Neptunes must team up with Skipper Shelton to track down the monster, since the crusty old sailor apparently had a little encounter with monster in his past. Meanwhile, Shelly's mom tries to find herself a new job to get back on her feet, but that may be harder than she thought.
1. The Crab Rises

**Author's Note: **

**Time for another episode of "Meddling Kids" and this one is about the Neptunes once again. **

* * *

Our story opens up at the Jackson residence, where we see Marilyn Sanchez trying to get ready for the day.

"Mommy, you need a big breakfast!" Shelly put a long stack of pancakes in front of mother. "You've got a big day ahead of you!"

"Yes, I do, pumpkin." Marilyn chuckled. "So, do you have any plans today, sweetie?"

Shelly murmured and nodded as she took her seat.

"Well as a matter of fact, the gang and I are performing at the beach's volleyball tournament." She boasted. "It could possibly be my big break."

"That's great, honey." said Marilyn. "Hopefully, I can get a break myself. A new job can help us get back on our feet."

"Don't worry, mommy." Shelly smirked. "With all the money I make, you probably can apply for retirement while you're still young."

Marilyn looked at her watch. "Oh dear! I'd better get going! My job counseling appointment is in thirty minutes!"

Marilyn kissed Shelly on the cheek and ran right out the front door.

"Wish me luck!" She shouted.

"Good luck!" Shelly gave a thumbs up.

Marilyn smiled before she pushed front door open and raced out.

As soon as she left, Bubbles came into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Shelly." She giggled. "Are you all ready for our big gig this afternoon?"

"Of course I'm ready, Bubbles." Shelly said with a snooty smile. "But I have to look ready as well. I'm going to freshen myself up."

"I don't know, Shell." said Bubbles. "Ma doesn't want you playing with her makeup anymore."

"I'm a rock star and an integral part of being a star is havi Nigel to look good!" Shelly retorted.

"What about being skilled and talented?" Bubbles scratched her head.

Shelly only blinked as she stared at Bubbles.

"Uh yeah, that too." She said.

"Well I hope you look good in time." Bubbles said. "Biff, Clamhead and Jabber will be here to rehearse in a couple of hours."

"Don't worry Bubblehead." Shelly smirked. "I'll be ready in no time."

* * *

About a couple of hours later, the guys arrived to pick up the girls and Shelly still hadn't finished powdering her nose.

"Hey Shelly!" Clamhead banged the bathroom door. "Get outta there! We have a gig to play!"

"Coming!" Shelly shouted back. "I'm almost done!"

"Any day now..." Clamhead looked at his watch.

Eventually, Shelly joined the gang in the living room.

"Alright, I'm ready now..." She sang.

"Well it's about time, Shell." Jabberjaw said. "You were in that bathroom for far too long! Some of us have places to be."

"Hey, you can't rush beauty and perfection and I am worth every second of it." Shelly said with a snooty smile. "Isn't that right, Biff? Aren't I worth being beautiful and perfect?"

"Yeah, just get on the Neptunemobile." Biff deadpanned. "We don't have all day!"

"Very well." Shelly rolled her eyes.

The kids then got out of the house and were on their way to the beach.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marylin was at the unemployment office, waiting in a really long line.

"This thing could take all day." She thought to herself.

It certainly felt like hours as the line slowly moved on, and Marilyn was beginning to tap her finger in boredom.

The line was taking so long, that she actually ended up falling asleep.

"Ma'am!" said the woman at the desk. "Ma'am!"

Marylin then woke up. "Huh? What?"

"Ma'am! You're up next!" said the Unemployment Desk lady.

"Oh, right." Marilyn nodded as she scrambled to grab her belongings, got up from her seat and rushed over to the desk.

"Name?" the lady asked Marilyn.

"Marilyn Sanchez." Marilyn replied.

"Do you have any special skills or interests?" asked the lady.

"As a matter a fact, I do." Marilyn nodded as she pulled out her resume from her purse and handed it to the lady.

"Let's see..." the lady read her resume. "Yeah...hmm...okay...I see. Well, it seems that you're covered for one job."

"One job? What is it?" asked Marilyn.

"Well, the Crystal Cove Superstore is in need of a cart attendant and apparently, you got the bill." said the lady.

"What sort of benefits do they provide?" Marilyn asked.

"Well, you get a nice vest to wear and minimum wage." said the unemployment lady.

"Hmm." Marilyn remarked. "Not much, but I suppose it's a start."

"That's good." said the lady. "Now, when can you start?"

"This afternoon." said Marilyn.

"Good luck." the lady nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile at the beach, the Neptunes were ready to perform.

"Okay gang, this is it." said Biff. "I know this isn't the biggest gig in the world, but it should pay nicely."

"You'd better pray that nothing goes wrong this time, sweetie." Shelly folded her arms.

Biff nodded before turning towards the others. "You guys all set?"

"You bet I am! You bet I am!" Jabberjaw twirled his drumsticks.

"Me too!" Clamhead held up his trumpet.

"Me four, I mean, three." Bubbles placed her fingers on her keyboard.

"Me especially." Shelly held up her guitar.

"Perfect!" Biff strummed his guitar. "Now come on! We've got a show to put on!"

Up on stage, the mayor was announcing the contest.

"Citizens of Crystal Cove, thank you all for coming to our beach volleyball championship!" She said. "I am your honorable Mayor Nettles and to kick things off, I would like to introduce our special musical guests! Unfortunately, we couldn't afford to have any perform here, so we settled for these guys! Here they are...THE NEPTUNES!"

Immediately, the crowd cheered loudly as the curtain was raised, revealing the Neptunes on the stage.

"And a one, two, three, go!" Jabberjaw tapped his drumsticks together.

The band started playing rock music, not knowing that somewhere at the bottom of the ocean, something was rising.

Some shark-related music could be heard as an unknown entity begin swimming at the bottom of the ocean and rising towards the surface.

As the Neptunes were playing, the creature was rising from the depths of the ocean and onto the shore, causing the audience to stop cheering and stare in silence at the creature. It was some sort giant, red crab monster.

"Hey, what gives? What happened to our adoring cheers and fans?" asked Biff.

Clamhead turned around and saw the crab monster.

"Ab-baba-baba-ba..." He stammered.

"Clam?" Bubbles asked in confusion.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" Jabberjaw tapped on his buddy's head.

"Ab-ba-ba-ba...look!" Clam pointed to what we was looking at.

The kids turned around and saw it was the giant crab monster, rising from the ocean and onto shore.

"Jumpin jellyfish! That's the biggest crab I've ever seen!" Biff exclaimed.

The crab monster roared and started rampaging through the whole beach, causing everyone to panic and run for their very lives.

"People, please, please, calm down!" Mayor Nettles tried to tell everyone, only to get swung away by the crab's claw.

Seeing what the crab monster did to the mayor, Clam said, "I think that giant crab means serious business!"

"Yes." Biff nodded. "And gang, as your highly exulted leader, it is my carefully-thought decision that now is the time to...RUN AWAY!"

The Neptunes ran away, but Jabber stayed behind to fight the crab.

"You ain't so tough!" Jabber raised his fins. "Come on, I can take ya, ya big palooka!"

The crab then approached Jabberjaw and snapped his claw at him.

"Or not!" He quickly ran after the kids.

The giant crab growled and continued to chase after the gang.

The crab was rampaging throughout the entire beach and destroying everything in sight.

"Boy, that crab sure is crabby." Bubbles remarked. "I wonder when he'll go away."

* * *

To make a long story short, he eventually did. As soon as the crab went back into the ocean, the police had started investigating the place and surrounding it with police tape.

"Well, so much for our gig." Clam remarked as they watched the cops investigating the scene.

"Yeah, we encountered an even bigger crab than Shelly." Bubbles chuckled.

"Alright you kids, get out of here!" said Sheriff Stone. "This place is under serious investigation."

"Of course, sheriff." said Biff. "We were just leaving."

Once they were out of the sheriff's earshot, Biff turned towards the gang.

"Alright gang, this monster has just attacked our beach and there is only one thing we can do about it." He proclaimed.

"Let the police handle it and go home?" asked Shelly.

"No!" Biff shook his head. "We are going to figure out where that giant crab cake from and make sure he doesn't come back."

"Great, just what I thought." Shelly rolled her eyes.

Before anybody could protest, somebody came approaching towards the kids. It was Skipper Shelton from the Clam Cabin.

"Skipper Shelton? What are you doing here?" asked Biff.

"I work here, unlike some people..." Shelton glared at Biff. "So what's this I hear about ye landlubbers trying to catch that giant crab?"

Biff and the others glanced at each other briefly.

"Arrgh, don't ye worry, I happen to know the crab." said Shelton. "Tis me old nemesis. Back in me old sailing days, I had encountered the crab at sea. There me was, out on the ocean blue, minding me own business, when the crab had emerged from the sea and attacked. I almost had him, until the scoundrel crab me with it's pinching claw and ripped off me nose."

"The crab ripped off your nose? I thought it was a clam." said Jabber.

"Nah, that be just for show." Shelton waved his finger. "Anyways, the point is, that crab has taken me ability to sniff and I am going to help you track it down."

"Um, skipper, may we have a moment?" Biff asked as he pushed his friends to the side and had a private meeting. "Guys, I think we should trust this guy."

"Are you nuts? I'm gonna trust no salty sea dog!" Shelly folded her arms. "He's looney! He makes Bubbles look smart."

"Gee, thank you." Bubbles giggled.

"Look, I know he may seem a little...eccentric, but he probably has the things necessary to hunt for the monster, I really think he should come along." said Biff.

"And besides, he's likely the only chance we have in getting to the bottom of this." Jabber added.

The others turned towards the shark as Biff gestured towards him and said, "There you go."

Shelly scoffed and shook her head. "I still don't like this one bit."

"Alright, skipper, you can come with us." said Biff.

"Excellent!" Skipper Shelton exclaimed. "Come! We're burning daylight!"

Jabber and the kids followed Shelton to his boat, ready to hunt the monster.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Looks like the Neptunes have gotten themselves wrapped up in another mystery to solve! Who could be behind this strange crab and are Skipper Shelton's stories really true? Stay tuned! **


	2. The Hunt for the Red Crabtober

Skipper Shelton took the kids and Jabberjaw to his boat.

"Alright, now hop aboard mateys!" He said. "We've got ourselves a sea beast to catch."

"I hope you know you're doing, Ahab." Shelly remarked. "Otherwise, we're just running on a wild crab chase."

"Now Shelly, there's no need to be so crabby." Bubbles laughed.

Everybody glared at Bubbles for the awful pun.

"Sorry." She gulped.

"Either way, let's get moving." Biff said. "We don't have all day!"

The kids all climbed onto the boat and joined Shelton in sailing the boat.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marilyn had just started her new job as a cart attendant.

"Alright Ms. Sanchez, put all these carts into the store and if you do a good job by the end of the day, we'll put you aboard the team." said the manager.

"Yes sir." Marilyn nodded.

"Then, let's get moving, Ms. Sanchez." The manager said. "We don't have all morning."

"Right away, sir." Marilyn quickly said.

Marilyn started to gather up carts from around the parking lot. It was a very busy day at the store, so the parking lot was filled to the brim with carts. Taking a deep breath, Marilyn proceeded to reach for the closest carts and get them together.

After a long while of gathering them, she finally got all the carts back into the store, only for the customers to immediately take them as soon as they were inside.

"Oh..." She groaned. "Guess I gotta start all over again."

Marilyn exhaled once more before proceeding to reach for the closest carts and get them together again.

* * *

Back on the boat, Shelton and the kids were searching all over for the crab monster.

"Where are ya, ya filthy sea beast?" Shelton looked through his spyglass. "Show yer ugly face!"

"If you're looking for Shelly, she's right over there!" Clamhead pointed to Shelly, who was reading a magazine.

Upon hearing that remark, Shelly took off her shades and glared at her band mate.

"Skipper, are you you know where you're going?" Biff asked Shelton.

"Of course I do!" Shelton replied. "It's just a matter of the filthy sea beast showing itself and comin' back to fight like a man!"

"Or a crab." Bubbles giggled.

"Don't ye lubbers worry, I will capture that crab and bring him to justice!" Shelton proclaimed.

Hours later, our heroes were still sailing and nothing had come out at all.

"Are we having fun, yet?" Shelly said sarcastically.

"Yeah, this is getting boring since its hours and nothing in sight." Clam yawned.

"Uh, Skipper." Jabberjaw tapped on the skipper's shoulder. "Far be it for me to complain, but I don't see that monster anywhere."

"Argh, be patient matey, the beast ''tis pretty sneaky." Shelton said. "He could be anywhere."

"Maybe, but perhaps we can make the beast come to us, instead of the other way around." suggested Jabber.

"No, that's a ridiculous idea." Shelton shook his head. "But what if we make the beast come to us, instead of the other way around?"

"Say, that's not a bad idea." Bubbles said. "Wish we'd have thought of that before."

"Yeah, sure wish I did." Jabber looked at the audience.

"Well, what are you suggesting we do to lure the beast over to us, Skipper?" Clam asked.

"It be quite simple, boy!" Shelton proclaimed. "To draw a beast, you need bait!"

"Bait? What kind of bait?" asked Biff.

"Well this ain't no ordinary creature of the deep!" Shelton explained. "Ya need live bait! Not some little old worm!"

"And I know just the bait to use." Shelly looked at Jabberjaw.

"Say, what're you looking at, Shell?" He asked.

Shelly said nothing as her smile formed into a smirk, and Jabber was starting to not like the looks of it.

"Of course." He sighed.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**As usual, it's up to Jabber to be part of Shelly's brilliant plan. How could this turn out? Stay tuned! **


	3. Deep Sea Danger

Back at sea, Jabber sighed as Biff outlined his plan for him to lure the crab monster over.

"The things I do for respect." He remarked to himself.

"Quit whining Jab, and put on the suit!" Biff and Clamhead put some sort of costume onto the great white. '

The costume was a female crab suit to draw out the crab monster.

"Hey guys! I think we just found the crab!" Bubbles said as she saw Jabberjaw in the crab costume. "Jabber should come see this!"

"That IS Jabber, Bubblehead." Shelly sighed. "He's wearing the crab costume as part of my plan to draw out the real crab monster."

"And what was that again? I'm confused?" Bubbles scratched her head.

"For the tenth time, Bubbles, we are going to have Jabber dress up as a female crab, so he can charm him and lead the monster up here to us and then, we will capture him." Biff explained, sounding a bit annoyed."

"Oh, well next time, you'd better tell me that before he puts on some cheesy costume." Bubbles said.

Biff smacked his forehead in annoyance.

"Either way, let's get moving." Biff sighed.

Jabber dived into the ocean and swam all around, looking for the crab.

"Oh my!" He said in a feminine voice. "I seem to be lost. If only I could find a big, strong make crab to help me find my way."

He continued to swim around, largely in circles, while keeping his eyes peeled for the crab monster.

"Sheesh, this is getting to be more difficult than I thought." He said in his thoughts. "I sure hope that crab shows up soon. My favorite show is on in an hour."

Just then, there was some stomping from right behind Jabberjaw that was getting closer and closer to him.

* * *

Meanwhile up on the boat, everyone was getting tired of waiting for Jabber and had gone to sleep.

"I guess...that crab ain't gonna show itself." Clamhead yawned as he fell asleep.

"Perhaps that beast just isn't meant to be caught." Biff said as he wrapped his arms around a sleeping Shelly.

"We should just go home." Bubbles yawned.

"I supposed you're right, laddie." said the skipper. "After all, I haven't seen that beast in years and never found him. I'd be lucky if I even see his eyestalks."

But before they could head back, Jabberjaw jumped right out of the ocean and started running towards them.

"Run! Run! Run!" He panicked.

"Jabber, what's wrong?" Clam asked.

Jabber immediately pointed his thumb right behind him as he replied, "That."

The gang looked and saw that it was the giant crab.

"Well that was convenient." Shelly deadpanned.

The skipper then went to the control panel and started to drive the boat right towards the monster.

"Alright, you filthy sea dog! Ya took me nose and I'm going to reclaim what is rightfully mine!" He snarled as he drove towards the monster. "Time to settle the score once and for all!"

Shelton stepped on the gas pedal and was approaching the monster at full speed, when all of a sudden, the monster grabbed the boat with its claws.

"Wow, didn't see that coming." Shelton chuckled.

The crab then held onto our heroes in the boat and carried off somewhere into the sea.

"Hoppin halibuts! Where is he taking us?" said Biff.

"No doubt back to its lair." said the skipper. "Aye, I've seen this a million times. The sea beast takes you back to its den and completely dismembers it's victims when it arrives there."

"Ah...is that supposed to make us feel better?" Clamhead asked uncertainly.

"As a matter of fact, no." Shelton bluntly said.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the store, Marylyn was on her lunch break and sitting down in the break room, feeling exhausted.

"The things I do to put bread on the table." She sighed.

Marylyn sighed again as she drank a mug of coffee and finished her lunch.

"Alright Sanchez, break is over." said the manager. "Back to work."

Marylin reached into her pocket and looked at her daughter's picture.

"Do it for her, do it for her..." She chanted.

Then, taking a deep breath, she got up from her seat and followed the manager out the break room.

As soon as she got out of the break room, she immediately saw that the entire parking lot was filled to the brim with shopping carts.

"Aye, aye, aye..." She sighed.

In no time at all, Mary had gathered all of the carts together and started pushing them back to the store, when all of a sudden, half of the carts broke loose from the stack and started rolling down the parking lot.

"AAAAHHHH!" She screamed as she ran after them.

Another fifteen minutes went by before she was able to gather all of the loose carts.

She then pushed them into the store with all her might, feeling exhausted.

"Boy, how long have I been working?" She thought to herself, as she looked at her watch. "Only fifteen minutes?"Just then, Mary's walkie talkie rang for her.

"Hello?" She spoke into the talkie.

"Marylin, we need you upstairs to help a customer bring her large items to her car." said the person on the talkie. "Over."

"I'll be right there!" Mary replied. "Over!"

After a brief exhale, Marylin proceeded to make her towards the second floor.

* * *

As soon as she got upstairs, she saw that the customer had a large home theater system.

"Oh my, is that Marilyn Sanchez?" the customer gasped.

"Huh?" Marilyn looked and saw who the customer was. "Holy smokes! Nan O'Malley? Is that really you?"

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, Mary?" Nan giggled.

"Yeah, it's a small world." Mary chuckled nervously. "So, uh, what have been up to these past several years?"

"I don't know if you haven't noticed, but I am now a...millionaire." Nan said condescendingly. "Perhaps you've heard of my husband's famous product, Blake's Bubble Bath?"

"Ah, yes." Marilyn nodded. "That."

"Yep, that's what we live off of, and we are totally set for life." Nan boasted. "And to top it all, I've got six beautiful daughters and they're all overachieving prodigies, except for the youngest, maybe. She's kind of a late bloomer. But enough of that, tell me about what you've been up to."

"Well...I uh, have a daughter, too." Mary said nervously.

"That's so cute." Nan said condescendingly. "Bet she's just like her mother."

"Something like that." Mary shrugged.

"Now help me lift this stuff into the car." said Nan. "I've got to get back home in time for tea."

Mary helped Nan get her purchases into her car. While doing that, she started to think about how far she had fallen since she had Shelly and her husband and son passed on. Could she really be wasting her life? Could her and Shelly's lives have been better?

Marilyn didn't know the answer, and she sighed as she lifted the stereo system into the trunk of the car.

"Well I have to get going." Nan said as he got into the car. "I was stopping by Crystal Cove for a little bit. Here's a little something for your troubles."

Nan handed Marilyn a five dollar bill, which she then put in her vest pocket.

"You know Marilyn, I really would've expected you to be better off and more successful, but I guess not everyone is as lucky or fabulous as me." Nan smirked as she drove away.

Marilyn only looked on as Nan drove away, then she scoffed and shook her head as she returned to the store.

* * *

Back in the middle of the sea, the crab monster took our heroes deep into the sea. He took them to some sort of undersea building.

"Boy! Construction must be really good here." Jabberjaw remarked. "That building looks like something out of those undersea programs."

"Undersea or not, we've gotta figure out a way to break free from that crab monster's grip!" Clam said with a panicking tone in his voice. "I don't want to spend the rest of my days in the depths of the big sea!"

"Arrgh, this part of the sea is nothin' compared to Davy Jones' Locker!" Skipper exclaimed.

The monster kept carrying the gang and took them into the undersea building, via a hatch that led into some sort of plant. He then threw them onto the floor.

"Alright! What's the big idea?" Shelly demanded as she spit water out of her mouth.

"Well, nudging by the looks of this place, I can assume we have been taking to some sort of deep sea laboratory." Biff observed the place.

"And a real creepy one at that!" Clamhead stammered.

Just then, a strange man in some sort of lab coat approached the gang.

"Good work, Nipsey." the man pet the crab's leg.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Shelton.

The man cleared his throat. "I am-"

"Dr. William Lo, the famous marine biologist!" Bubbles interrupted. "Best known for his study of the king crabs, the Barbera Sea, his thesis of the Quimby Coral Reef, and the rumored undersea race of Snorks."

The gang all stared at her with much surprise. They'd never expect her to say something so smart.

"What? I did a school project on him." Bubbles shrugged. "But you were reported dead, years ago."

"Ah yes, but I can assure you that I am fully alive and well." Dr. Lo said in a sinister manner. "Now, how about you join me for a little meal? Misty! Russell!"

Dr. Lo rang a tiny bell and two more giant crab monsters cake out of a room and heading towards Lo's galley.

"Somehow, I think we may be having a bit more trouble finding your nose, skipper." Jabberjaw remarked to Shelton.

* * *

Author's Note:

Well, looks like the Neptunes and the Skipper have come to the source of the issue! And what about Mary? It seems that she is


	4. The Crab Escape

Meanwhile, Mary's shift had just ended and she was in her manager's office.

"Well Ms. Sanchez, it seems you've done pretty good on your first day here at Bullseye Mart." said the manager.

"Thank you, Ms. Catherine." Mary nodded.

"I expect you to improve and keep up with this hard work." said Ms. Catherine. "See you tomorrow at six. People are shopping a lot more lately and we could use someone like you to help out."

"Yes, madame." Mary nodded.

"So you'd better set that alarm clock as soon as you get home!" Ms. Catherine waved her finger. "You'll need all the rest you can get! You know Sanchez, if you keep this up, you may someday end up in management."

She got up and walked out of the store.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Dr. Lo's undersea lab, the doctor was finished telling the Neptunes and Skipper Shelton all about his experiments. At that same time, the other monster crabs were serving up some sort of kelp salad to everyone.

"...and so, I decided to move here and make monsters out of crabs!" He finished. "I call them...MONSTER CRABS!"

Everyone stared at the doctor in confusion.

"Uh, could you repeat that one more time, please?" asked Clamhead.

"Well everyone, you'd better eat up before it gets room temperature!" Dr. Lo ate a spoonful of the kelp.

Jabber, Shelton and the kids each ate a spoonful of the kelp salad and boy, it was horrible.

"Nom...nom...nom..." Biff reluctantly swallowed.

"Now that's good eatin!" Clamhead nervously smiled, trying not to throw up.

"Needs a little less salt." said Jabber.

"But why move here when you can share your discoveries with your fellow scientists?" asked Biff.

"They all laughed at me and called me, 'Dr. Crazy Pants!'" Dr. Lo snarled. "But look at me now! I've shown them! Who's laughing now, hm? Who's laughing now? MWAH HA HA HA HA HA!"

Everyone stared at Lo with shocked and disturbed faces.

"I'll go check on dessert!" He said as he walked to his galley.

While Dr. Lo left, the kids and the skipper started to talk about what they just encountered.

"Well guys, we just found the source of these monsters, guess we can just go now." Clamhead stammered.

"Yeah, I've got to be home at five for my stories." Jabberjaw nodded.

"Plus, this Lo guy is a total Looney Toon!" Shelly added.

"Looney Tune?" Bubbles asked. "He doesn't look like Bugs Bunny."

"Never mind." Shelly slapped her forehead. "The point is, we need to get outta here!"

"But what about me nose?" asked Shelton. "I've gotta get me nose back! I wanna smell again!"

"I don't care about your stupid nose!" Shelly retorted. "This place is creepy, just like that mad scientist and I wanna get outta here."

"For once I agree with ya, Shelly!" Clamhead exclaimed. "Come in guys! Let's make like hockey sticks and get the heck outta here!"

"You said it, Clam." Jabber agreed.

But before anyone could escape, Dr. Lo came back to the table.

"So, are you enjoying yourselves?" He asked them.

"Dr. Lo, could you please tell us where Skipper Shelton's nose is and please stop terrorizing the beach?" Biff asked the doctor.

"I'd be happy to, my boy..." Dr. Lo gently said. "...right after your transformation!"

"Tr-tr-transformation?" Biff gulped.

"Yes, into monster crabs!" Dr. Lo sadistically grinned. "Just like all the other pathetic fools who came all this way just to spy on me! Your seaweed was filled with mutant crab serum, which as we speak is infusing you with crustacean DNA!"

"Wait, what?" Biff gasped.

"You're saying that we're turning into crabs?" Bubbles asked.

"Exactly!" Dr. Lo laughed manically.

"Ab-ba-ba-ba, guys...I'm turning red!" Clamhead gasped as he looked at his hands, which were turning red.

"But you ate the seaweed too, we saw you!" Biff pointed out.

"Ah yes, but I have the antidote!" Dr. Lo chugged down a bottle of liquid and put it in a safe. "Oh baby, that is some good antidote!"

"And they say I'm crazy." Shelton remarked.

"Boys! Seize them!" Dr. Lo ordered his monster crabs.

The monster crabs then grabbed our heroes and threw them into a jail cell somewhere in the lab, slamming the doors shut.

"Now what do we do?" Clam asked.

"Yeah Biff, what's the plan?" Jabberjaw added.

"I don't know." Biff shrugged. "Everything looks a bit bleak right now. You got any ideas, Shell?"

"Normally I would, but I'm a little more concerned with the fact that my hands are now claws!" Shelly said sarcastically. "Maybe I can pinch your faces off!"

"Oh come guys, maybe being crabs won't be so bad." Bubbles said. "I mean, all we gotta do is keep our lungs moist."

"And be underlings to a nutcase." Shelly deadpanned.

"If yer think that's bad, just wait until yer start pinchin' yer noses off!" Sheldon exclaimed.

"In my case, it would be pretty long and painful." Clamhead remarked. "Say Jab, do you think you can try using your shark jaws to break open these bars?"

"Provided I've still got some shark left in me." Jabberjaw gulped.

"Well, it's worth a shot." Biff said. "And you better hurry, Jabber. Time's not on our side."

"No need to remind me that." Jabber agreed.

Using as much shark strength he has left in him, Jabberjaw chomped the bars wide open, freeing him and his friends.

"Well, good to see that you can't take the shark out of the shark." Bubbles giggled.

"Uh, guys?" Clamhead pointed down to his legs.

The gang looked down and saw that their legs had transformed into crab legs.

"Oh no!" Biff panicked. "It's getting worse! We've gotta get that antidote, now!"

"No need to remind me!" Shelly said.

"Come on, let's go!" Biff exclaimed.

Jabber, Shelton, and the kids then crawled out of the prison cell and saw Dr. Lo and his monster crabs right near the safe where the antidote was.

"Oh great, how are we gonna get past those guys?" whispered Shelly.

Biff frowned as he tried to think of something.

"This reminds me back in the Sea Voyage of '89." Shelton whispered. "Only without the crab monsters and the crazy mad scientist."

"What happened?" asked Clamhead.

"Well, I was face to face with a giant barracuda and the only way to get it away from me was to toss it me last bucket of chum." Shelton explained. "Shame though, I was planning on frying that later."

"Hey!" Shelly clicked her claw. "That gives me an idea!"

She then saw a rock on the ground and threw it past Lo and his crab monsters.

"What was that?" Lo gasped. "After it!"

Lo and his goons ran after the rock, just enough time for the gang to get the safe.

"Alright, we better get the safe door open." Clam said.

"I got it!" Jabberjaw (or rather, "JabberCLAW") crawled over to the safe and smashed it open with his newfound claws. "There! Piece of cake!"

"That's good, now let's get back to normal!" Biff gulped. "I think my eyes are starting to become stalks!"

Jabber grabbed a bottle of antidote, when all of a sudden, Lo and his minions arrived.

"Intruders!" Lo gasped. "Boys! Seize them!"

"Jabber, quick!" Biff urged.

Jabber tossed the bottle into Biff's claw, who then proceeded to chug down the antidote.

"Gimmie that!" Shelly drank the antidote as well.

Just then, the monster crabs started to charge after our heroes.

"Yikes!" They exclaimed.

Our heroes ran away from the crabs while they finished drinking the antidote and returning to their normal forms.

As they returned back to their normal forms, Jabber asked, "What now, Biff?"

"Let's get outta here!" said Biff.

"After them!" Lo ordered his crabs.

Lo and the crabs chased after our heroes all over the lab. Please feel free to play some chase music while you are reading.

Soon enough, Lo and the crabs had our heroes cornered at the control room of the lab.

"Great, now what?" Clamhead sighed as Lo and his minions surrounded them.

"For once, I can't think of anything." Biff gulped.

"Me neither." Shelly added.

Dr. Lo and his crabs were about to seize our heroes, who kept trying to back away, when Bubbles accidentally pressed a button on the wall. Just then, there was some flashing red lights and buzzing.

"Oh great, what did you do now, Bubblehead?" Shelly sneered.

"I don't know." Bubbles shrugged. "I was just backing away."

"Self destruct sequence has been initiated." said a voice on the speaker. "Fifteen seconds till detonation."

"Self destruct button? Not one of my bright ideas." Dr. Lo gulped. "Boys! Retreat!"

Dr. Lo started to run away and over to an escape submarine.

"He's getting away!" Biff gasped.

"Then, what are yer standin' around here for?" Sheldon asked.

"Good point!" Biff deadpanned.

The Neptunes and the skipper then chased after Dr. Lo, only for him to escape with his life.

"Rats!" Jabberjaw stomped his tail fin.

Just then, the lab started to rumble and honk louder and louder. "AAAHHHH!" The gang screamed.

Jabberjaw grabbed the gang and swam them right out of the lab, just as it exploded, thereby sending our heroes flying back to the surface.

At that same time, a bubble from the explosion popped right next to two pelicans.

"Nice." The pelican on the right glared at the one next to him and flew away.

Without missing a beat, the gang all resurfaced.

They landed right onto the seashore, with their faces right in the sand.

"Oh man..." Jabber spit out some sand from his mouth.

He then saw his friends' legs sticking out of the sand and pulled them out.

"Guys!" Jabber urged. "Are you okay?"

The others all groaned before they began spitting out sand from their mouths.

"Besides having sand in my mouth..." Clam groaned. "...I think I'm okay, Jab."

"Well gang, looks like we caught the monster...sort of." said Biff. "Sorry we didn't get your nose back, skipper."

"It okay sonny." Shelton assured Biff. "Maybe it just wasn't meant to be, maybe I'm just destined to live without me sense of smell, maybe-"

"Look!" Bubbles pointed to the ocean.

Everybody looked at what Bubbles saw: something small flew out of the ocean and landed right into the skipper's hand.

"What's that?" Shelly asked as they leaned forward to take a closer look at the object in Sheldon's hand.

Shelton gasped. "Arrgghh! It can't be!"

"What is it, skipper?" asked Jabber.

"Glory it be, young Jasper!" Shelton jumped for joy. "Tis me long lost nose!"

Shelton showed the Neptunes the nose in the palm of his hand.

"Yuck!" Shelly made a face.

"So now that you've gotten it back, what're you gonna do now?" asked Bubbles.

"Why, I plan on puttin' it back on me face!" Sheldon said.

"I don't even wanna know how you're gonna do that." Shelly deadpanned.

"Well, good luck with putting your nose back on, skipper." Jabberjaw gave a fins up. "See ya."

"See ya around, sea dogs." Shelton waved goodbye to the Neptunes. "Oh dear nosey, I will never lose ya again."

Just then, a seagull swooped up and took off with Shelton's nose.

"Rats." He deadpanned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marilyn has just gotten back home from work and was lying on the couch feeling exhausted.

"Oh boy...being a cart attendant is hard work." She sighed.

Just then, Shelly and Bubbles came inside.

"Hey mom." Shelly said.

"Hi Aunt Mary." Bubbles greeted Marilyn.

"So, any luck finding work today?" Shelly asked her mother.

"Yeah, I did." She nodded. "It was really good. Why don't you go wash up for dinner?"

"Sure thing." Shelly walked away.

As soon as Shelly left, Marilyn began sadly thinking to herself about her encounter with Nan earlier.

"Hey Mary, something wrong?" asked Stacy. "You look a bit down in the mouth."

"Well Stacy, sometimes I wonder if Shelly and I could've had a better life than this." Marilyn confesses.

"What do you mean by that?" Stacy asked as she sat down.

"Well, I ran into an old friend of mine at work earlier today and, well, she has everything." Marilyn explained. "She's got fancy cars, a mansion, a yacht, and everything. I've got nothing to show off or flaunt. I am just a single mother with no money, I've been fired from every job I've ever had, and I can barely afford gum underneath the seats at a restaurant. I guess we're not meant to have great things. I wish I had a legacy or something to at least fall back on"

"Don't say that." Stacy urged. "You still have your daughter Shelly."

"I know, but I just wish I could've given her more and better things." Mary started sobbing.

"Don't worry, Mary, you'll think of something." Stacy hugged her friend. "You always do."

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the sea, Dr. Lo was on his way somewhere in the escape submarine. He called someone on his screen.

"What is it, Lo?" asked the man on the screen.

"Sir, I'm sorry to report that my lab has been destroyed by some hooligans and so have my assets." Dr. Lo informed the man onscreen.

"I knew you were too loony to trust!" said the man.

"Don't worry, I managed to retrieve the monster crab formula and I can recreate my army." Dr. Lo assured him.

"Good!" said the man. "This plan has to go smoothly. There can't be anymore screw ups!"

**THE END? **

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well folks, it seems that this ain't the last we'll be seeing of Dr. Lo! As for Mary, she is still trying to find her own self-worth and respect. Stay tuned for another adventure. **


End file.
